Distancia
by hinatakazami
Summary: Alice estaba segura que amaba a Shun, pero podrian vencer a la distancia.


hola.

espero que este one shop les guste.

va de dedicado a aquellos que me dejaron un comentario en mi otra historia. en especial a hinata genabich (me encanto tu comentario) y a alicexshun ( hermosa tu si me hiciste sonrojar).

bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

**Distancia.  
**

Ser la novia de Shun era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida – dudaba que algo le trajera tanta felicidad como lo hacía aquello- podría decirse que Alice estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico-ninja y _como no estarlo_ se dijo, shun encerraba un aire de misterio que la atrapaba como mosca en telaraña, sin contar que era extremadamente _hermoso._

Llevaban cerca de 6 mese saliendo y esperaba de todo corazón que fueran más, porque en su pequeño mundo de felicidad había un gran problema ¡y qué problema! Ella no sabía cómo vencer a la _distancia._

_La distancia pone fin hasta a el más grande amor,_ alguna vez escucho decir a alguien eso y ella no podía estar más en desacuerdo ¡por Dios!, shun estaba a kilómetros de distancia y ella cada día lo amaba mas pero las dudas le ganaban, y ¿si shun se enamoraba de alguien más? Y ¿si la distancia mataba los sentimientos en él?, el solo pensarlo le hacía doler el corazón y unas ganas tremendas de llorar se apoderaban de ella.

Si tan solo su abuelo hubiera reparado el transportador dimensional que shadow destruyo – según el ya no valía la pena arreglarlo, ya que no lo necesitarían y si ocurría algún inconveniente para eso estaba Drago- ella podría visitarlo más seguido, o viceversa, también pensó en comunicarse con Klaus y pedirle usar su transportador pero como _carajos _llegaría a Vestal, eso sería dar la vuelta del _bobo_.

También pensó en Drago, shun podría hablar con él y…. a quien engañaba shun no haría eso, primero su orgullo y estaba más que segura que el oji-miel no le daría la oportunidad a Dan de ver su faceta de _enamorado-desesperado, _y ella lo entendía Dan podía llegar a ser bastante _irritante._

- Alice te encuentras bien – su abuelo la había estado observando, no había tocado su almuerzo, parecía en la luna y cada tanto en tanto suspiraba como Julieta cuando no veía a Romeo.

- EH- saliendo de su ensoñación la peli naranja parpadeo confundida y viendo a su abuelo que la miraba con preocupación se pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado en _**Shunlandia,**_ - me decías.

-te pasa algo querida te noto muy distraída- Alice negó con su cabeza y su abuelo dejo de insistir, el sabia la razón.

- sigamos comiendo.

...

Mi entras recorría la enorme – palabra que se quedaba corta para describir aquello- casa de marucho shun iba perdido en sus pensamientos aunque quien lo viera pensaría que estaba igual que siempre, y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho confirmaban la teoría, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el acceso al "pequeño" lugar donde marucho guardaba su "pequeña" colección de transportes, desde terrestres hasta aéreos, el rubio lo miro y sonriendo se acerco a él.

- Ya te vas – shun asintió, las puertas del jet se abrieron para que el subiera, mientras lo hacía pensó en que marucho sin dudar era un gran amigo, y haberle confiado eso a él fue una buena decisión, volteándose le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y con un gracias se despidió, permitiendo que las puerta se cerraran y el piloto emprendiera camino.

- De nada- y sonriendo Salió del lugar.

...

Al llegar a la casa de Alice a Shun le dolía la cabeza pero eso era opacado con el hecho de saber que vería a su amada, hace 4 días que no lo veía y siendo sincero consigo el estar en su casa meditando no le ayudaba mucho, pues generalmente no se podía concentrar , por andar pensando en cierta jovencita hermosa que lo hacía suspirar como idiota, -menos mal solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo- sacudió la cabeza y dio 2 toque a la puerta .

Alice estaba lavando los trastes cuando escucho la puerta, pensando que era su abuelo salió disparada a abrir.

- se te olvidaron las …..- definitivamente ese no era su abuelo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos miel el aire se le fue –shun tenia esa cualidad- , alzando su mano toco la mejilla del peli negro con suavidad, como asegurándose de que era real.

-hola- la acción de la joven lo había descolocado un poco y lo único que atino a decir fue eso.

- estas aquí- Alice no tardo en lanzarse a lo9s brazos de él y darle un tierno beso, que él no dudo mucho en corresponder, al separarse shun le sonrió como solo a ella le sonreía.

- qué lindo recibimiento- Alice se sonrojo y lo invito a pasar, ya adentro Alice preparo te y se sentaron en la sala, platicaron un poco, luego el silencio los invadió, pero no era un silencio sofocante era más bien uno _reconfortante_.

De repente la bonita atmosfera fue rota por el pito de lo que según shun era la lavadora, Alice se levanto y corrió a sacar la ropa, estaba tan distraída con la esencia de shun que se le olvido que había quehaceres que aun no había hecho, al llegar al cuarto de lavado, se apresuro a sacar la ropa y meterla en una canasta, luego la ordenaría, metió una nueva carga sin darse cuenta de la carta que se cayó hasta posarse en el piso, suspiro, entonces sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura y un aroma muy conocido por ella inundo sus fosas nasales, luego aquellas manos la hicieron voltearse quedando de frente con su dueño y sin miramiento shun estrello sus labios con los de la joven en un arrebatador beso, ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras el oji negro la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, no supieron cuanto duro aquello, pero necesitaban respirar, al separarse ambos jalaron aire con avidez y juntaron sus frentes.

- Sabias que te amo- y lo único que ella atino a hacer fue esconder su cara en el pecho de él , abrazarlo y llorar – no sabía que decirte que te amo te haría llorar- medio intento bromear shun, ya se imaginaba lo que le pasaba, lo mismo que lo estaba atormentando a él.

-shhhh tranquila- acariciándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo shun intento calmarla- cosa que funciono- al desahogarse Alice se separo todo lo que los brazos de él le permitieron, y lo miro a los ojos, el se sintió horrible al ver a su princesa llorar, con una de sus manos limpio el rastro de lagrimas de su bello rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

- shun esto me está matando- y el sabia a lo que se refería , verla cada semana (si no mas), no poder abrazarla todos los días, besarla, tenerla junto a él, eso también lo estaba matando, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle que se mudara a Japón con Runo (como lo hizo cuando paso lo de su abuelo), o mudarse el a Rusia, no podía dejar solo a su abuelo, y de seguro ella pensaba lo mismo, - suspiro- porque todo era tan difícil.

- lo sé pero encontraremos la solución – y volvió a besarla, con más pasión , ella era su mundo y no la iba a dejar ¡no señor! – tú eres mía y no te desharás de mi – Alice le dedico una hermosa sonrisa e iban a iniciar una nueva sección de besos pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse los alerto, _el abuelo_, pensó Alice separándose de shun.

-vamos, no querrás que el abuelo te saque a patadas por pensar cosas que no son- shun asintió, no quería que eso pasara, Alice se adelanto y shun la iba a seguir pero la carta en el suelo le dio curiosidad, lo levanto al verla sus ojos brillaron, _aquello _ era la solución.

...

-Abuelito porque te demoraste tanto- el doctor Michael miro a su nieta y sonrió, luego su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver al joven tras ella.

- shun cuando llegaste- el señor era consciente de lo que Alice sentía por el ninja, solo bastaba mirarla a los ojos cuando el peli negro estaba en su campo de visión para obtener una respuesta.

- hace poco pero debo irme mi abuelo me espera- inclino su cabeza para despedirse del mayor – hasta luego fue un gusto verlo-.

- una lástima que no puedas quedarte, pero te entiendo- el doc. volteo a mirar a su nieta y vio la pequeña sombra de dolor que se posiciono de sus ojos- se que viajar puede ser muy agotador, pero me gustaría que vinieras más seguido- el mayor se estaba planteando seriamente el volver a construir el transportador para facilitar las cosas entre esos 2.

- a mí también me gustaría- Alice acompaño a shun hasta la puerta.

- nos veremos pronto- shun le dio un dulce beso,- más pronto de lo que piensas- y antes de que ella reaccionara, el abordo el jet y partió.

...

El día había sido muy corto – siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con él- (y eso que no fue mucho tiempo que estuvieron juntos) en fin le dolía despedirse, pero que podía hacer , ya era hora de dormir y su abuelo ya estaba en su cuarto, ella estaba asegurando la puerta , apago las luces y se fue a su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la sombra que estaba tras ella, aquella figura se acerco y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos, al principio Alice se asusto pero luego aquella esencia lleno su nariz –_ el estaba ahí con ella-_.

- sorpresa – sintió como se lo susurro al oído lentamente – se sintió morir- llevo sus manos a las de él y se descubrió los ojos, volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a él.

- ¿c-como? – pero shun la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras de su pantalón sacaba una tarjeta,_ esa_ tarjeta y se la mostraba – cómo pudiste olvidarte de esto.

Alice abrió enorme los ojos ¡si que era una tonta!, no se acordaba de la carta de tele trasportación que usaba cuando era masquerade, de hecho pensó que la había votado, y ¡gracias al cielo que no lo hizo! .

Shun vio esos orbes llenarse de felicidad y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella – que era mucho- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo posesivamente y la dejo sin aliento, al separarse Alice suspiro en forma de protesta _no quería que aquello acabara._

- Con eso la distancia ya no es problema- le rozo los labios, - menos mal y la encontré, porque estaba pensando seriamente en secuestrar a Drago- Alice se rio.

- ahora descansa – Alice lo abrazo antes de que se fuera,- mañana vendré a verte- y como vino se fue.

Y Alice nunca estuvo tan agradecida con masquerade, aquella carta le salvo – _literalmente-_ la vida.

Ahora ni la distancia la podría separar de shun.

* * *

Gracias de antemano por leelo y si me dejan un comentario me harian muy feliz.

se despide hinatakazami.


End file.
